


Sensory Overload-Smell

by Bologna121



Series: Five Super-Senses [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Five Super Senses, Gen, Sensory Overload, Supersenses, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bologna121/pseuds/Bologna121
Summary: Peter found solace in the “good” scents that made his bad days tolerable.





	Sensory Overload-Smell

**Author's Note:**

> I sat on this for almost a year, completely uninspired. And then a single line in Endgame got the gears working again. SLIGHT Endgame spoiler. But oh so subtle.

Incredible stamina, crazy reflexes and newfound abs were cool and all. But that spider had done a number on his senses. That included his sense of smell. 

Peter’s post-bite senses were enhanced enough that, when they rocketed up to 11, the smell of just about everything was overwhelming. The school lunch room, the boy’s locker room (yuck), the Q Train. Sometimes his nose got so sensitive that even the scent of his own dirty laundry gave him a headache. Aunt May still wasn’t exactly thrilled about his new-found identity, but she couldn’t get mad at the fact that her nephew was now uncharacteristically diligent about doing their laundry weekly. 

But there were positives. He found solace in the “good” scents that made his bad days tolerable. 

Good scents like the old car that smelled like May’s favorite perfume and the many books she continuously brought home from the library. The “loved-on” couch in their living room that still seemed to hold traces of Uncle Ben’s cologne and cigarette’s poorly hidden from his exasperated but loving wife. The aroma of Dunkin Donut’s coffee that Happy swore up and down he only chugged to keep up with Peter’s rapid rambling.

The smell of gentle detergent and blueberries drifting down school hallways relaxed him before he could even see Ned’s face. Long, trying decathlon practices were softened by the lingering but subtle scent of Michelle’s favorite drug store conditioner. Stiff Stark Industries events were eased when Pepper would place her perfectly manicured hand gently on his shoulder, gifting the soothing fragrance of lavender left by her hand cream.

And workshop days with Tony Stark….

His mentor’s scent was an unmistakable, heady cocktail. Some days when Happy dropped him off at the compound, he could tell instantly where Tony was. No need to ask FRIDAY, just follow Tony’s scent. The expensive aftershave, the smell of motor oil, a little sweat on days that the man stayed in the lab too long, and occasionally those mints he knew were being chewed in desperation so as to ignore and overpower cravings for former vices. 

Of all the five senses, sense of smell was the hardest to cut off. You can’t just not breathe. So on the overload days, the best he could do was seek out places with low light, little sound, and permeated with scents that were both grounding and calming. 

On days that was he at the compound for training or suit upgrades, sometimes that meant sitting in Tony’s office (rather than the workshop) to still his overworked nerves. Because the room smelled like Tony and Tony, for all of his sass and faked aloofness, was safe. 

That day, however, as he walked into Tony’s office with his mentor right behind him, he felt anything but. A scent slammed his already sensitive nose immediately upon opening the door. It was enough to jar him out of his wired state.  
Something wasn’t right. 

“Mr. Stark?” He cast a worried glance over at Tony, and then tensed his stance, ignoring his body screaming at him to sit down and try to relax. 

Tony looked up from his StarkPad at him, eyes widening a bit at Peter’s concerned tone and then narrowing when he saw the kid basically poised to attack. 

“What is it, kid? Spidey senses?” 

“Was-was someone….” He inhaled again and wrinkled his nose in slight distaste. “Was someone using your office today?” 

Tony quirked his nose, a twitch that was very in character for him when things became more serious than he anticipated. “No…just me this morning- I came in to grab something, and then it’s been locked all day.” 

Still tensed, Peter slowly entered the room and began circling the desk. He took a few more measured whiffs, ignoring Tony’s muttered comments about “Lassie” and needing to invest in a real watch dog at some point.

“You gotta give me something to go off of, kid” Tony finally said in exasperation after a few more minutes. He was still standing in the doorway, having been shrilly ordered by Peter not to enter until he knew it was safe (Tony made a mental note to have a long conversation about that at a later date). “At least let me call security if you think something is really wrong.” 

Peter sighed and shrugged, face gradually contorting in perplexity rather than concern. 

“Pete.”

Peter huffed. “Look it just….it just smells like somebody was here. The scent….it just doesn’t match up to anyone that would normally be in your office.” 

“OK, ok I believe you.” Tony began stepping towards him. “Describe it to me, I’ll text Happy and get security on it. You shouldn’t have to deal with this right now, now when you’re- ok hey.” 

The kid had held up a hand to silence him, and Tony would have had a lot more to say about that if it weren’t for the fact that the kid was now leaning fully towards him, ungelled curls almost getting in his mouth in the process. Peter took a tentative sniff of his mentor’s t-shirt and then snapped his head back, face completely twisted in confusion. 

“Mr. Stark.” 

“What?” 

“It is yo-Tony.” 

“What?” 

“Are you seriously wearing Axe body spray?” 

Tony blinked once. And then again. Then he began opening and closing his mouth, before muttering some excuse about keeping a can in his desk for emergencies and how you never know when government officials would stop in for witch hunt updates or space gods would just pop by for an overdue visit. But the attempts to explain himself were all in vain. Peter’s grin was wide. Too wide for someone who had just been on the verge of an anxiety attack.

There was no way the kid was going to let him live this one down. 

Sure enough, by the next day every drawer, closet, and cabinet Tony opened had a can of Axe tucked inside, along with a handwritten note that had become Spidey’s signature calling card. Each note detailed an intricate, laughable and totally implausible event that might dictate needing to “freshen up”. 

“Just in case Ms. Hill calls you while you’re in the kitchen and asks you to be her escort for the Miss Congeniality contest she entered last month.” 

Tony slammed the note down with a half-hearted grown. 

“God, I love that kid.” He muttered aloud without realizing, not noticing the soft smiles Pepper and Rhodey exchanged behind him.


End file.
